Shattered
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 2 now up \\ A vicious attacks brings forth vengeance. Lita/Edge, Stephanie/RVD, HHH, others
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Another old fic of mine, I think this contains one of my most unique pairings ever in Stephanie/RVD. I'd love to get inspired enough to update this story again, so if you do read it, please leave plenty of reviews! ;) Happy reading!_**

The young woman stepped out of the women's locker room and entered the deserted arena hallway. She slung her bag higher over her shoulder as she turned down an empty corridor, leaping with surprise, a startled yelp nearly escaping her as she almost ran smack into the burly man standing in her path.

Wordlessly, the man smiled at her, and the woman couldn't help but feel uneasy. Actually, that wasn't an accurate enough word for how she was suddenly feeling - 'scared' was a better description for it.

"Excuse me..." She tried to pass around his right and her left, but he placed a muscular arm against the wall, preventing her from moving.

She raised her eyes to his, noting the cold, cruel gleam in his light brown orbs. A chill of terror creeped its way up her spine as his lips curled into a nasty, arrogant smirk.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, dismayed to realize that her mouth had gone dry. She cleared her throat as she croaked out the words. "I-I...I'm leaving." She cursed the fact that she'd had to stay a little later, as she'd been talking with one of the bosses for awhile after the show had come to an end. Damn it... She should have caught a ride with the other woman when she'd offered it. But she had her own rental car, and she had no way of it getting back to the hotel without actually driving it.

"Oh, no..." the man said angrily as his smirk vanished and he was now glaring at her, moving his face closer to hers as he stared into her eyes. "...I don't think so, honey..."

Instinctively, she took a step backward. "W-What do you want from me?" And then she took another couple of steps back as he edged a little closer to her.

"I think you already know the answer to that one...You little bitch! You've fucked me over one too many times..."

The young woman ducked to her right, then broke into a run, moving swiftly around the muscular man, but he was fast enough to catch her. She let out a scream that was cut short as he clamped his meaty hand over her mouth.

The man pressed her tightly against him, moving his face closer to her ear as he whispered menacingly into it. "You belong to me...and you _owe _me for what you did. Don't you ever forget that..."

Her eyes widened in shock and fear, and she squirmed feebly in his grasp. God, he was _so _strong. How was she ever going to get out of this in one piece? This man was capable of anything, as he'd proven time and again during their past relationship.

The attacker seemed to derive pleasure out of her weak struggles, and she tried to bite his hand, but all she could manage was her teeth just brushing against his flesh. He laughed at that.

"You couldn't hurt me on your best day and my worst..." Slowly, he turned her around to face him, and he dared to remove his hand from her mouth. She instantly screamed, which angered him further.

"Shut up!" He used the hand that wasn't gripping her to slap her hard across the face, and again, her scream was cut short. The woman's head was rocked to the side quickly by the force of the blow.

She stared up into his face with shocked, widened, fear-filled eyes that quickly welled up with tears. He noticed his smack had left a large red handprint on her cheek.

"On second, thought - go ahead, scream all you want, you pathetic little bitch...no one's here...no one can hear you, and no one can save you..."

The woman squirmed again, this time a little more than she had previously. Somehow, she managed to shrug her large bag off her shoulder, and she swung it as best she could, hitting him with it. It had very little effect.

As the bag fell to the floor quietly, he grabbed her by both shoulders, shaking her a bit.

Her head rattled as she attempted to knee him in the groin. He managed to block the would-be blow, and followed that up by smashing her back-first against the wall.

The woman nearly blacked out, seeing stars as her spine was jarred. A sharp pain shrilled through her, and as he did it again, the back of her head also made contact with the wall. Oh, dear God... She'd thought this nightmare had come to an end. How very wrong she'd been...

The man grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up to his eye-level and glared murderously at her. "You can't get away from me...you can run, you can pretend you don't know me, but you _do_...and you will always belong to me!"

She struggled ineffectively in his iron grasp, her face beginning to redden as her air supply was cut off. Her feet flailed in the air as she grabbed at the man's wrist in an attempt to free herself. If he didn't let her go, and soon, she was going to suffocate...

He laughed sadistically, the sound echoing through the abandoned corridor and sounding shrill to her ears. He always _did _enjoy torturing her. It was a game to him, and he thrived on abuse.

Finally, the man released his grip on the woman's throat, and instead of falling to her feet, she dropped in a heap to the floor. Gripping her throat, she coughed and gasped for air, then fearfully glanced up at him, her eyes widened as she weakly tried to crawl away.

He grabbed her by the ankle, and she tried to pull away, crying out in pain as she attempted to twist around onto her back. His grip was so strong she was afraid her ankle might break.

The maniac snatched an object out of the back pocket of his jeans, and her eyes briefly caught a glimpse of a black leather case. She didn't pay much attention to it as she continued struggling and screaming weakly until she saw the flash of silver.

_God, please, no!_ her mind cried as her eyes widened. The switchblade gleamed in the light of the hallway as he flicked it open. Weakly, the woman tried to kick him with her free leg, but she was still on her stomach. Her eyes widened further as she looked over her shoulder. He was bending over her, raising the back of her shirt, the knife in his hand...

Her screams increased in volume as she felt the blade bite into the small of her back. Oh, God, the pain! He wasn't merely stabbing her - with horror, she realized he was scrawling something onto her back.

The man laughed sadistically as he finished his work, examining it. He had finally released her ankle and stood over her, watching her writhe and cry. She had gotten what she deserved - and he had claimed his property.

All of a sudden, the man looked up and over his shoulder as he heard pounding footsteps heading their way. And then he heard a man's voice shouting, the guy just barely visible from way down the hall. He faced forward and ran the hell out of there, shoving his way out of the arena and rushing into the parking lot.

The newcomer continued running down the hall. He had suddenly heard a woman's screams - they'd been so faint he hadn't been sure they weren't just his imagination, but as he'd neared, he realized they were a reality.

"Oh, my God..." His eyes widened in horror as he took in the scene.

The woman was lying face-down on the floor, her back bloody as she cried, harsh sobs wracking through her body. He instantly saw the red hair and knew who she was...

"Amy..." He kneeled down in front of her, taking hold of one of her hands.

The woman's eyes widened in fear for a split second until she saw who he was.

"Rob...help me...help me!" she moaned.

But Rob Van Dam didn't need to be coaxed. He had run directly in the direction of her screams with that very intention.

"Don't worry, Amy..." he spoke softly. "I'm going to help you...I'm going to get you out of here..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to Dizzle the Lord of Superstars for reviewing the last chapter. Wow, are you receptive! ;)_**

As he ended the call on his cell phone, Adam Copeland suddenly became aware of a small commotion several feet away, by the exit of the arena. He'd left awhile ago to catch a quick bite at the diner across the street, but he'd returned for his rental car.

The tall blond man turned to stare in the direction of the noise, and, squinting, he realized the people making the commotion were his friends Rob Van Dam and Amy Dumas. The redheaded diva appeared to be leaning on the man, but she stumbled and seemed to be having trouble staying upright.

Adam frowned as he wondered what this was all about. He began to walk briskly over to them, wondering if Amy had perhaps had an alcoholic beverage or a few to cause her unsteadiness.

"What's going on?"

RVD focused his gaze on the other man, and as Adam eyed Amy, he realized she had been crying - and appeared to be in pain.

"She's been attacked!" the man exclaimed. "She's hurt, Adam..."

"What? What happened?" The Canadian moved closer to examine the woman, and as Van Dam suddenly took a couple of steps ahead of him, his green eyes widened in shocked horror as he noticed the blood seeping through the back of the redhead's T-shirt. "Oh, my God..." Without asking anymore questions, he raised his cell phone and dialed 911 to call for an ambulance.

"I don't know if we have time for that!" Rob shouted as Adam ended the frantic call. "She seems to be losing a lot of blood."

The taller man took hold of the redhead on her other side, taking care not to brush against her injured back. Very gingerly, he took hold of the edge of her shirt and peeled it back just slightly, his eyes widening as he saw the wounds. "Oh, my God...Who the hell _did _this? Who would do such a thing to her?"

"I don't know," Van Dam admitted. "I heard voices, but they were faint. And then, when I came over, the guy was gone."

Amy clutched either man weakly. Glancing with eyes that were nearly glazed over from Rob to Adam, she spoke, her voice small. "P-Paul..."

"Paul? Paul Levesque?" the Canadian asked.

The redhead nodded weakly. "He...he wants to hurt me for..." Her words trailed off as she began to lose consciousness, her head lolling over her right shoulder and against Adam's chest.

The two men exchanged shocked glances wordlessly. Adam felt a cold knot forming in his belly. Paul Levesque had attacked this woman... His character of Triple H was known as the "Cerebral Assassin" and was known for being a cold, calculating, sadistic type of guy, but he'd never guessed Levesque was even worse. And judging by the bloody mess of Amy's back, the man was _much _more dangerous than The Game...

--

An hour later, Adam and Rob were sitting in the waiting room of a small hospital, waiting for word on their injured friend.

"Oh, God! How is she?"

The two men looked up at the voice, seeing Stephanie McMahon running into the nearly empty room. Van Dam rose as the brunette rushed his way. Stephanie nearly threw herself into his arms as they hugged, and then looked up into his face questioningly.

"What the hell happened?"

"Someone attacked Amy," Rob explained.

"Not just 'someone,'" Adam muttered as he ran a hand through his long blond hair. "According to Amy, that bastard Paul Levesque did it..."

Stephanie released her hold on her boyfriend to sit down beside the Canadian. "What?" Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my God...he's tormenting her again..."

"What? You mean he's done this sort of shit before?"

"I..." Stephanie abruptly stopped herself from explaining. This wasn't her story to tell. The redhead was the one who had gone through hell and back, and it was _her _story to tell these two men. She wasn't going to violate her friend's privacy - even though she knew Amy well enough that she would tell Adam and Rob what this was all about - her history with Levesque, which probably only _she _knew about. Stephanie didn't even think Matt and Jeff Hardy, the redhead's best friends, knew about it.

The brunette ran a hand through her long hair. "Let _her _tell you...I-it's not my story to tell." A terrible sense of worry swept through her as she thought about her friend. It was odd how they'd even _become _friends, too.

_Stephanie stepped into the women's locker room, her breathing heavy as she stepped up to the vanity to examine her reflection. She had just done a skit where she had to apologize to Triple H in the ring for what had happened to his beloved bulldog, Lucy. Chris Jericho, her business partner, had been extremely careless with the dog, which had led to her being nearly run over and left with a broken leg. Although this had only been for show and Lucy was in fact _fine_, The Game had to chase the brunette around the ring, as he blamed her for the incident. Stephanie had tried to run for her life, which had been difficult because of the heels she wore - not to mention the tight clothing she had on._

_Paul had grabbed her a little more forcefully than she'd thought he had to, and Stephanie had yelped in very real pain. And when he had grabbed her by the back of her pants, he'd had hold of her underwear as well, giving the entire front row and those watching RAW at home on TV a clear view of her ass. That, to say the least, was extremely inappropriate. He hadn't had to go _that _far._

_She'd been terrified he would actually get to Pedigree her after all, as he yanked hard on her long hair. Tears of pain had formed in her eyes as she'd waited for Jericho to make his move. Thankfully, Chris had appeared just in time to rescue her._

_As the brunette continued studying her nervous, terror-stricken face in the mirror, she suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey...are you okay?"_

_She met the warm hazel eyes of Amy Dumas - Lita - in the mirror before turning to face the other woman._

_"I-I think so..." Then, a beat later, she said, "No...no, I'm not. He...he tried to hurt me out there!" Stephanie felt tears burning behind her lids again._

_"It's all right, Stephanie," the redhead said softly. "You're not going to be working with him much longer, right?"_

_"No..." The brunette had requested of her father that she no longer work with the man, as Paul Levesque scared her. Initially, when they'd first started doing the whole McMahon-Helmsley thing in late November of 1999, she'd enjoyed the storyline and had even liked Paul... But over the last couple of months - ever since he'd returned from the surgery on his torn quadricep, he had changed somewhat. He was so cruel, and more often than not, when the storyline called for something physical between them, he could be quite brutal._

_"Then don't worry," Amy reassured her. "Just consider yourself lucky you didn't have to endure what _I _went through with that man..."_

_As Stephanie gazed at her questioningly, she began to explain..._


End file.
